


secrets

by yorit1



Series: aaron week [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “Why are you hiding behind me?  What did you do?” and/or “They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: aaron week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	secrets

“Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” and/or “They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.”

Robert was skittish that morning. He was wondering what he had done why he was so jumpy. Aaron heard the door and saw that his parents, Chas and Paddy came over.   
Aaron was going to open the door, and Robert was standing behind him. Aaron now for sure knew something was up, he knew his husband.   
““Why are you hiding behind me? What did you do?” Aaron asked.  
“They know. I don’t know how they do, but they’ve figured it out.” Robert said.   
“Know what?” Aaron asked  
But before he had the chance to get the answer His mum was once again banging on the door.   
“Aaron Aron I know you are in there. Aaron open Up. Aaron.” Chas yelled as she was banging on the door.   
Aaron opened the door and saw his mum. He sighed and rolled his eyes.   
“What mum.?”  
“Why didny you tell us. About Natalie and the baby. How could you not tell me that she was pregnant, that I was going to be a grandma? I’m your mum.” Chas said in a tone that showed she was betrayed by the fact that Aaron did not tell her the truth.   
“Mum no one knew but me and Robert. We didn’t want anyone to know until the 12-week scan. She isn’t even eight weeks pregnant. And how did you find out.”  
“I was listening to Robert, talk on the phone to someone. I was doing it for you to make sure he wasn’t up to nowt, and I heard it. I was doing it for you.”  
“Your mum only has your best interest in heart. We want to know what is going on in your life, that’s all.” Paddy said.   
“I’m fine. I’m going to have another child. I’m fine, and Robert and I are allowed to have secrets of our own. You don’t have to always stick your beak into my problems.”  
“Oy that’s your mum,” Paddy said.   
“Well great now Id like to talk to my husband so if you would be so kind as to leave that would be greatly appreciated. Seriously, mum, it is still early days there is nothing to talk about yet. I am excited, but I do want it just between Robert and I. Seb doesn’t even know yet that he is going to be a big brother and Id like to keep it like that for now. And if you stay, he may overhear you.”  
Chas and Paddy left, and Aaron was fuming.   
Robert tried to hug Aaron, but Aaron was having none of that.   
“How did you let that happen? You know how nosy she is why would you talk about it near her.”  
“I’m sorry I was just so excited about us having another child I wasn’t thinking. I forgot how nosy your mum can be.”  
“We are having another baby. I can’t believe it. I never thought I would be a dad, so I never thought, and here we are with number two on the way.”  
Aaron let Robert hug him now, and they now embraced lovingly.   
“I love you, Husband.”  
“I love you, husband.”  
The two of them hugged and embraced and just kissed each other, enjoying the time they could spend together. There was nothing quite like being in your husbands’ arms.


End file.
